


Forever and Always

by groutphoebe



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Parallel Universes, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groutphoebe/pseuds/groutphoebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a ongoing relationship with Castiel, however with Sam temporarily living with Dean because of work, him and Cas haven't had much alone time, as soon as the opportunity comes when Sam leaves town to visit Jess, Dean and cas get frisky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic ive actually had the guts to post, feel free to comment what you think (even if its criticism, it helps), there is a little smut towards the end.

Cas and Dean had been dating for a couple months now it wasn’t totally serious, more like cute fluffy love. They’d take long walks together walking hand in hand, cuddle on the sofa while watching a super cute rom-com under a blanket feeding each other popcorn and maltesers. They would occasionally kiss but nothing more (they felt awkward with Sam being around most the time).  
Dean had bought his own one bedroom studio apartment in Kansas City, it was alright (for a men’s apartment). It had wooden floor everywhere beside the bathroom which was white tile. The walls were a whitey, creamy colour and a light blue in his bedroom. Sam lived in California with jess but he had to travel a lot for his work (he would take on a lot of cases near Kansas just to see his brother). Sam had been staying with dean for 2 months after him and Cas had started dating (the case Sam was working was very long) so dean and Cas hadn’t had much alone time so never had the chance to get intimate.  
“hey dean!?” sam shouted as he slammed the apartment door shut  
“Sammy!?” dean questioned from the bathroom where he was currently shaving  
“Yeah, uh so get this, the case is being closed for a couple of weeks, so im going back to Cali too spend some time with Jess”  
“Alright, when do you leave?”  
“Tomorrow morning!”  
Dean felt a little excitement rush through his body, he knew that with Sam gone him and cas could finally have some alone time. He woke up extra early that morning and made Sam a stack of bacon and maple syrup pancakes as a good bye present. Sam was sleeping on the sofa and woke up almost at the point dean placed the pancakes on the marble breakfast bar. He walked over, brushed his hands through his shoulder length hair, sat on the stool and shovelled a fork full of sticky pancakes into his mouth thanking dean in the process.  
Sam’s flight was scheduled to leave at 11:20 that morning so dean drove him to the airport for 10 o’clock so he had enough time to check in. Dean drove straight home after he had dropped Sammy, he got home changed his bed and gave his apartment a complete top to bottom clean. After he had made himself a grilled cheese sandwich (which was absolutely delicious by the way) he ran to the convenience store just around the corner. He picked up a couple of well hung sirloin steaks, chunky chips, mushrooms, tomato ketchup some candles, and of course a big steaming apple pie.  
He got home strategically placed the candles around his apartment and got straight on the phone to Castiel.  
“Hey doll, its dean”  
“Hi, what’s up?”  
“Sammy’s gone back to Cali because the case closed; I’ve got the apartment all to myself for a couple of weeks”  
“uhuh, am I thinking what you’re thinking?”  
“Well I’ve got a couple of steaks, candles and a clean bed, so yeah I hope so.”  
“Give me 20 minutes” cas reassured dean then hung up.  
Dean changed into some clean clothes; just the normal pair of jeans and a plaid shirt (one of his best), brushed his teeth then lit the candles he had placed.  
*ding dong*  
The doorbell rang making dean’s heart skip a beat and his stomach fill with rabid butterflies. He walked to the door, composed himself and opened it. Cas stood there wearing jeans, a plain white shirt and the biggest grin dean had ever seen on his face. Cas leaned in kissed dean on his rosé cheek and walked into the spacious apartment kicking his shoes off as he leaped over the back of the sofa onto the plump cushions.  
“Make yourself at home, I was just about to put the chips in”  
“Sounds great deano” cas answered in a sarcastically loving tone.  
About half an hour later the food was cooked and sitting ready on their plates.  
“Smells amazing uhh”  
“why thank you doll, now eat up!”  
They both sat on the breakfast bar side by side, accidently nudging each other as they raised their forks to their hungry mouths. They didn’t speak much during dinner they mostly giggled and let out a few “mmmm’s” and food filled remarks of “this is so damn good”. After dinner they threw their plates in the sink and lounged on the sofa.  
“I recorded a couple of movies we’ve got What’s Your Number?, or Friday Thirteenth” Cas looked at dean in a puzzled way, thinking about how different the movies were. But dean knew that cas would let him choose. Obviously it would be Friday Thirteenth, Dean knew Cas hated horrors, but it also meant closer, warmer, tighter cuddles.  
So dean flicked through the programmes and got up the movie, as soon as it starts cas held tightly to deans shirt, making a button pop off. Dean smirked.  
“I don’t like this dean, can we changed it?”  
“aw is poor cassy scared”  
Cas nodded  
“don’t worry doll, ill protect you” dean said as he shuffled closer and hugged tighter.  
Cas slouched a bit and ended up with his head in deans lap, he couldn’t watch the film so instead he turned to watch deans stomach, resulting in dean stroking cas’ dark hair. Cas absolutely loved it when dean played with his hair; it sent shivers down his spine every time.  
After around an hour of hair stroking Cas had ended up straddling dean, kissing his soft lips with his own desirable ones. This resulted in a five minute make out session, cas’ hands on deans face and deans hands on cas’ lower back.  
“That escalated quickly!” dean breathed  
“You know what playing with my hair does to me” Cas nagged.  
After a while dean grabbed cas’ legs, lifted him and walked straight towards the bedroom where he dropped him on the bed. Cas started to un button dean’s shirt which ended but being more fiddly and awkward than dean had hoped but cas eventually managed to undo it exposing dean’s perfect muscular stomach.  
He started running his fingers on deans abbs slowly traveling down to his belt buckle, then to the zipper on his jeans. Cas could already see deans hard on trying to escape. As soon as Deans dick was exposed cas started timidly tonging at his bell end slowly but gradually getting deeper forcing Dean to moan and grab on to Cas’ hair.  
“Oh my god Cas”  
Cas pulled away looking up at deans sweating chest and the huge smile of delight on his face, he then stood up and starting stripping himself of his clothes. Both men stood facing each other completely naked, sweat trickling down both their faces. Dean grabbed on to Castiel’s protruding hips bones and pulled him towards him, it was the skin to skin contact that made dean crazy. They both slowly sunk in to the memory foam mattress, sucking on each other’s faces, hands wandering everywhere.  
Dean leaned over to his bed side unit and grabbed to tub of lube and a condom. He started fiddling about desperately trying to get the condom on as quickly as possible. (in the end cas had to do it for him). Dean squirted a bit of lube onto his index finger and leisurely started entering cas’ entrance making him moan. One finger, two fingers.  
“Dean do it, I need you inside of me” Castiel pleaded  
“alright, hold your horses”  
Dean withdrew his fingers and started to line his dick up with Castiel. Once satisfied with the position dean thrust his hips, his penis vanishing inside of castiel.  
“You alright baby?” dean asked cas, fully knowing this was the first time cas had had gay sex.  
“Uhuh, oh my god dean deeper!” Castiel replied much to deans delight.  
So dean done as he was told, with Cas’ legs on his shoulder, he pushed harder, going in deeper, both men moaning in sync. Cas started tossing himself off knowing he wasn’t too far off of coming, then with one big gasp his load exploded all over his stomach reaching his nipples. Dean didn’t take too long after that.  
He pulled out of cas and lay beside him panting heavily, trying to get his breath back. He passed cas a tissue from his unit and both started to wipe the sticky cum from their bodies.  
“That was mind blowing”  
“Absolutely sensational” cas reacted placing his head on deans chest, feeling his heart throbbing.  
They lay quiet for a moment, still trying to catch their breath.  
“Promise not to run away if I say this now” Dean questioned as he sat up onto his elbows  
“Sure I won’t run I promise”  
Dean paused for a second, “I think I love you Castiel Novak”  
Cas shot up in complete surprise trying to process what dean had just said to him. He couldn’t believe it, they’d only been dating four months but Cas still knew there was something special with dean. After a long gap of silence and cas staring at dean with his mouth wide open he finally said the words.  
“I love you too Dean Winchester”


End file.
